


Mommy's Piss Slut

by OpenLion



Series: Open Lion's MK One Shots [8]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, F/F, Parent/Child Incest, Rope Bondage, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Sonya has some fun with her daughter, Cassie should've gone to the bathroom first...
Relationships: Sonya Blade/Cassie Cage
Series: Open Lion's MK One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834729
Kudos: 18





	Mommy's Piss Slut

**Author's Note:**

> This work is an anonymous commision.
> 
> If you would like to make a request send an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Or DM me on Twitter: @openlionao3

Cassie watched as her mother tied the rope into a firm knot at her wrist before reaching for another rope to bind her other arm to the bed frame, but Cassie stopped her, “Wait!” the young woman explained, writhing in her parietal bondage,

“What’s wrong pumpkin?” Sonya replied, stopping in her place and caressing her daughter’s cheek with a sensual palm,

“Untie me, I need to piss,” Cassie panicked, tugging on the rope restraining her bound arm.

Sonya relaxed and pulled her hand away. “Baby you should’ve gone before I tied you up?” she smiled as she tugged on Cassie’s sensitive nipples, pulling a small groan from her throat and making her roll her eyes, “Sorry mom, but I'm desperate, get me out!”

Sonya gave her daughter a thoughtful look before shaking her head. “No baby, you’re going to be a good girl and hold it for me,” she began to restrain Cassie’s left arm. Cassie squirmed under the mother’s grip, 

“C’mon, mom, this isn’t funny!” Her efforts were useless, as Sonya quickly secured her wrist in a knot,

“Shh,” Sonya whispered into Cassie’s ear, she moved her body onto her beautiful daughter, nuzzling sensually into her neck and kissing softly She pinched them again. “Just relax. Just focus on me.”

Cassie took a deep breath. She did her best to calm herself and ignore the building pressure in her bladder. Sonya’s hands glided down Cassie’s side. Her fingers dove between her legs and spread her lips. Cassie moaned, pressing her head backward against Sonya as her fingers began to massage her clit.

“Mmm, see?” Sonya smiled, “that feels so good doesn’t it baby girl?”

Cassie whined as Sonya pulled her hand away from her clit, “Please, Mom.”

Sonya pressed a hand against her daughter's abdomen. Her blue eyes widening as the need to piss came into her focus again. She squirmed and tried to cross her legs despite the rope not letting her do that. 

Sonya chuckled into Cassie’s ear, “You’re doing a nice little dance for me pumpkin, so, so pretty,” Cassie tugged against the ropes again, praying her green glow could save her “Mom! You saw how much water I drank after our workout! Please!”

“No baby,” Sonya denied. She walked in front of Cassie and squatted until Cassie’s cunt was eye level. Fingers spreading her lips again, “I don’t believe you, you don't look like you need to piss,” she leaned forward and stuck her tongue out, flicked it against Cassie’s clit.

Cassie’s legs trembled, “Mom please, I can’t hold it,”

“Yes you can,” Sonya replied in a sterner tone before she wrapped her lips around Cassie’s clit.

The young woman groaned as Sonya hummed around her clit. She was terrified that she was about to piss in her mother’s mouth, luckily, Sonya pulled away before she could humiliate herself.

She leaned in for a kiss and Cassie obliged. Sonya’s lips were wet with her slick. Cassie gently bit her in some vague hope of defiance, hoping her mother would release her if she misbehaved. 

Sonya smirked. “That’s not very befitting of my pumpkin,”

“You’re not very befitting of being my mom!” Cassie replied rather childishly, her mother didn’t rise to the petty insult, instead she laid her hand flat against Cassie’s abdomen, using no pressure. She raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

“Please don’t,” Cassie begged, but it was too late. Sonya’s hand pushed, causing Cassie to shiver. Her legs were desperate to cross as she fought the instinct to let it all go.

“Let go pumpkin,” Sonya stated. “Pee for mommy.”

It was exactly what Cassie needed to hear. The pressure burst from her, soaking the sheets between her legs, the clear stream mesmerising Sonya as watched in amazement, Cassie moaned from the relief.

Once the last drop had fallen, Sonya spoke, “You look so pretty pumpkin,”

“Thankyou mom, that felt  _ soooooo _ good, we need to do it more often”

Sonya laughed as she lowered her lips to her daughter’s, 

“I’m looking forward to it already baby, Oh, you’ll be cleaning your mess up later,”

“Later?” Cassie questioned, surprised.

“Later,” she confirmed with a wicked grin, “Mommy’s gonna eat your pissy little cunt now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
